Monde parallèle
by Enjoy
Summary: " Incapable d'ouvrir mes lèvres, j'émis alors le plus grand hurlement intérieur de toute mon existence. " One shot, premier POV House ...


**Titre** : Monde parallèle.**  
Auteur** : Enjoy**  
Caractéristique particulière : **POV House.**  
Situation au niveau de la série** : Euh ... Aucune idée.**  
Spoilers** : Oui, attention à ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode 1 de la saison 7. (Oui je sais, c'est un peu paradoxal. Mais, en lisant, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi ça ne l'est pas tant que ça).**  
Disclaimers : **House ne m'appartient toujours pas ... Dommage.

**Notes : **L'idée m'est venue en me réveillant, à 7h30 du matin ... Ce qui pourrait éventuellement expliquer son côté un peu tordu.  
Au départ, je ne comptais pas l'exploiter. Puis j'ai finalement changé d'avis. A vous de me dire si j'ai bien fait.

* * *

J'entrouvris péniblement les yeux. J'eus alors tout le loisir de constater que je ne me trouvais pas dans un environnement qui m'était familier. Passant sous silence les très nombreuses raisons qui me poussaient à penser ça, je les refermais presque immédiatement, agressé par un surplus de lumière.

J'aurais alors pu continuer à profiter de cette obscurité bizarrement relaxante, sans me préoccuper de l'étrangeté de la situation. C'était bien évidemment sans compter sur cette curiosité quasi maladive qui prenait sans cesse le dessus sur tout. C'est donc en essayant vainement de me convaincre que seule l'absence d'une patronne aux tendances irritantes, d'un meilleur ami souvent exaspérant et d'une équipe frôlant la nullité importait vraiment, que j'ouvris les yeux, avide de savoir ce que je foutais là.

C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis demandé si la compagnie de ces emmerdeurs n'aurait pas été préférable.

Non pas que l'endroit fut déplaisant. Loin de là. Je me trouvais dans un vaste salon orné de quelques meubles, affalé sur un canapé luxueux où mon postérieur semblait avoir élu domicile pour longtemps, devant un écran de télévision géant - celui dont j'ai toujours rêvé pour faire mes consultations. Un piano trônait même dans un coin de la pièce.  
Tout ce qu'il y a de plus plaisant en somme.

Alors oui, j'aurais pu apprécier ce cadre de vie rêvé, comme toute personne normalement constituée l'aurait fait, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi flippante.  
Outre mon incapacité à pouvoir expliquer comment et pourquoi j'étais arrivé ici, je découvris avec stupeur que je n'avais plus mal à la jambe.  
Plus effrayant encore, en passant les doigts sur mon jeans, je ne sentis plus aucune cicatrice ...  
Situation pour le moins agréable, mais comme je l'ai déjà souligné, vraiment flippante !

Outrepassant mon emportement, je décidais de me concentrer sur mon nouvel environnement.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon regard se porta immédiatement sur la télévision, bijou de technologie qui méritait tout mon intérêt.

D'accord. Je l'admets. Dans ce genre de situation, toute personne normalement constituée se serait ruée en dehors de la pièce en prenant un air horrifié. Une hystérie effrayante qui m'aurait valu d'être élu attraction du jour par tout un tas de curieux ameutés par le boucan que j'aurais provoqué.  
Cependant, n'ayant pas grand chose à voir avec le commun des mortels, je me suis contenté de prendre une apparence des plus décontractées tout en tendant un bras paresseux vers la télécommande qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi.

Soudain, en plein dans mon mouvement, je me suis figé. Ahuri, mon regard venait de croiser une scène qui me fit horreur.  
Si mon calme déconcertant m'avait jusque là permis d'éviter toute forme d'effarement, je pouvais maintenant affirmer que les images qui affluaient devant moi iraient à l'encontre de cette tendance.  
Incapable d'ouvrir mes lèvres, j'émis alors le plus grand hurlement intérieur de toute mon existence.

Sous le choc, je laissais planer des yeux décontenancés à travers la pièce.  
Mon cœur battait à une vitesse vertigineuse sans pouvoir se modérer.  
Mes membres, dans l'incapacité de bouger, semblaient être en proie à une paralysie avancée.  
Finalement, je l'avais, ma crise de panique.

Mon cerveau, en parfait état de marche, me laissa entendre que j'avais clairement été propulsé dans un monde parallèle.

Je DE-TES-TAIS ce genre de rêve un peu trop réel.

Nouveau coup d'œil en direction de l'écran.  
Rectification. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un véritable cauchemar ! Terriblement angoissant. Démesurément traumatisant. Frustrant outre mesure.  
Bref. Un horrible cauchemar.

Et impossible de fuir cette bête noire qui attirait mes yeux comme de véritables aimants.

« House. »

Rêvais-je ou venais-je d'entendre mon nom prononcé dans un murmure ?

Peu importe. J'étais bien trop absorbé par les images qui se profilaient devant moi. Incapable de détacher mes yeux de l'écran, je penchais la tête lentement vers la droite pour mieux percevoir ce qu'il se passait. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide et énergique, je la secouais de chaque côté.  
Stoppant ce geste fort désagréable, et après avoir fait abstraction des quelques secondes passées à retrouver mes esprits, je reportais mon attention sur l'écran de télévision.  
Inutile de préciser que la scène n'avait toujours pas changée.  
Me voilà ensuite à m'essayer aux battements de cils réguliers et au pincement très douloureux sur l'un de mes avants bras. Pour rien.  
Je secouais de nouveau la tête, peut-être plus violemment que la première fois. Toujours pour rien; bien que floues, les images continuaient, pour mon plus grand désespoir, à défiler sur mon écran.

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel en signe de désolation.

J'étais devant une vidéo chimérique ME mettant en scène avec ma patronne au travers de scènes impensables.  
Nous étions proches (beaucoup trop proches), main dans la main, comme ... deux amoureux transis. Fermant un instant les yeux, je m'empressais d'effacer cette image de mon esprit.

Lorsque je décidais de les ouvrir à nouveau, je ne pus que constater que ce moi inhabituel était maintenant planté devant Cuddy, torse nu.  
La suite me paraissait logique. Je lui sautais dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements et nous faisions sauvagement l'amour à même le sol.  
Ou plutôt sur le lit, bien plus confortable et pratique pour ma jambe ... Bref.  
Eh bah non, pas du tout ! Au lieu de ça, je me vis la regarder tremper une serviette dans ce qui devait être de l'eau et s'approcher d'une plaie purulente que j'avais près de l'épaule gauche.

Je restais hébété devant cette scène absolument grotesque. Toujours est-il, qu'en tant que médecin aguerri, j'étais tout naturellement en train de me demander si l'eau avait des vertus que je ne lui connaissais pas. Comme celle d'éviter l'infection. Cependant, à en juger par l'état de ce moi venu d'un autre monde, je n'étais certainement pas dans une optique de logique médicale.

Je vis alors ma personne - ou ce qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait - lancer un regard attendri dans la direction de Cuddy - ou ce qui semblait l'être - tandis qu'elle passait la serviette humidifiée sur mon épaule meurtrie.

Consterné, je portais mécaniquement mes mains à mon visage pour m'empêcher d'en voir d'avantage.  
Récapitulons. Je me trouvais dans un endroit étrange, dans ce corps qui était le mien sans vraiment l'être, à regarder une vidéo aberrante qui était partie pour me traumatiser jusque la fin de mes jours dans laquelle ma sulfureuse patronne et moi-même, sujets à un comportement des plus mielleux, avions été filmés dans MON appartement en train de nous adonner à un rituel assez cocasse.  
Totalement aberrant !

« Ne plus regarder, ne plus regarder ... » me suis-je ordonné mentalement.  
Emporté par ma curiosité quasi maladive, j'envoyais paître ma raison et ... perdis en fait une occasion rêvée de l'écouter.  
Elle aurait en effet peut-être pu me préserver de cette vision de Lisa Cuddy, patronne exemplaire et bourreau à ses heures perdues, agenouillée devant un moi au pantalon abaissé.  
Voilà que mes fantasmes prenaient vie et j'étais voué à ne les toucher que du regard ...  
Nouvelle donnée à l'équation. En plus d'être flippé et traumatisé, me voilà maintenant complétement frustré.

Partagé entre l'envie de rire ou de pleurer, j'ai finalement pris un air estomaqué en entendant ma patronne faire une déclaration. Un je t'aime expiré qui ... m'était destiné.  
Récapitulons une nouvelle fois. Je me retrouvais dans un monde parallèle à regarder une vidéo aberrante, qui me traumatisera jusque la fin de mes jours, où ma sulfureuse patronne venait tout naturellement de m'avouer sa passion sans que je ne trouve rien à redire. Je me contentais de prendre un air un tantinet égaré et consentais à la laisser poursuivre contre cette simple allégation.  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque l'image des deux amoureux transis me revînt à l'esprit.  
N'importe quoi !

Sans me laisser le temps de me remettre, le cauchemar continua de plus belle, me donnant tout lieu de goûter à la désagréable sensation que provoque l'arrêt prolongé de la respiration.  
Une personne mal attentionnée voulait ma mort ... Ça ne pouvait être que ça !  
Cuddy (oui, encore et toujours ma foutue patronne !) venait d'avancer ses lèvres en direction de ma cicatrice pour y déposer un chaste baiser.  
Reprenant finalement ma respiration, je manquais de m'étrangler en voyant que je ne trouvais rien de mieux à répondre que le silence en me montrant un poil gêné par la situation.  
Absurde !

Toujours en cours de suffocation, je luttais vainement pour retrouver un souffle normal.  
Quant aux images qui défilaient toujours sur l'écran ? Elles avaient clairement décidé de m'achever dans les plus bref délais ! Pour preuve. Lisa Cuddy s'était redressée, en partie grâce à une aide que je lui avais apportée sans broncher et je consentais désormais à l'embrasser comme un homme épris par sa personne.  
Impossib ... Ridicule !

J'avais chaud, atrocement chaud. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient même à perler sur mon front.  
Mon cœur s'emballait, pulsait contre mon torse, visiblement déterminé à s'échapper de mon corps.  
J'étouffais et le comble de cette douloureuse expérience était l'implication directe de ma patronne, unique responsable de mon état d'apathie.  
Et non, ce ne sont pas les symptômes d'un amour éperdu ! Mon état était simplement dû au surchauffage de la pièce qui, donnant lieu à une chaleur trop intense, provoquait l'augmentation de mon rythme cardiaque !

...

Moi-même, je ne suis pas convaincu. Passons.

Mon côté masochiste me poussa à jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'écran.  
Une mot délicat m'a alors échappé sans que je ne puisse essayer de ma maîtriser pour pouvoir l'éviter.

« Merde ! »

Mais cette invective n'était rien comparée aux injures qui me virent à l'esprit mais qui ne purent jamais franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.  
Dans cette scène qui me faisait jurer, je portais ma patronne à moitié déshabillée dans mes bras, en faisant visiblement abstraction de la douleur qui me tiraillait la cuisse. Je fermais ensuite furtivement les yeux avant de la déposer délicatement sur mon lit.  
Oui, dé-li-ca-te-ment sur MON lit.

« Merde ! »

Et de deux.  
Mon manque de vocabulaire m'exaspéra ...

Visiblement pas au bout de mes surprises, je me vis me pencher pour l'embrasser tandis qu'elle m'attrapait la nuque pour me rapprocher plus vite.  
Mon sang se glaça.  
Ce moi avait l'air de se sentir bizarrement ... bien. Comme heureux de partager avec elle ce moment d'un nouveau genre.  
Étrange ...

De mon côté, je ne comprenais toujours strictement RIEN.  
Je réitère mes propos : quelqu'un voulait ma mort !

Encaissant toujours le choc, j'entendis à peine un téléphone sonner sur la table basse qui se trouver en face de moi.  
Je sortais finalement de la torpeur destructrice dans laquelle j'étais plongé pour décrocher d'un geste presque machinal sans détourner les yeux de la télévision.  
Les scènes se mirent alors à défiler rapidement, m'octroyant la possibilité de nous voir, moi et ma patronne, sous un autre jour ... Celui de deux amoureux transis sujets à une effusion de tendresse un peu trop prononcé à mon sens !

Toujours frappé de stupeur, je répondis presque sans m'en rendre compte à l'individu intempestif qui avait osé me déranger.

« Quoi ? questionnais-je d'un ton rude.  
_ Hugh ? Ça va ? » a demandé une voix qui m'était totalement inconnue.

A cet instant, j'étais tout naturellement en train de me demander qui était ce fameux Hugh.

« Désolé, vous devez faire err ... »

Je me suis stoppé net.

La télévision, qui, pour répondre à ma question inaudible, venait de me balancer une nouvelle scène, m'empêcha de finir ma phrase.  
Un ... générique, ressemblant trait pour trait à ceux qu'on peut voir dans toutes ces séries télévisées américaines.

Qu'avait-il de si extraordinaire pour me couper dans mon élan ?  
Passée outre une suite d'images me représentant, surplombées par mon patronyme écrit en grandes lettres, ce fut l'apparition d'un nom qui me laissa sans voix.

Hugh Laurie ...

Je raccrochais le téléphone sans prendre la peine de répondre à mon interlocuteur.

J'avais enfin compris.  
J'étais dans la peau d'un acteur ... Un acteur qui m'incarnait dans une série éponyme.  
Ce qui, sans doute, expliquait l'absence de douleur et de cicatrice ...

« Merde ! »

Oui, encore ce juron. Mais celui-là était amplement justifié !

Tout me paraissait clair ... et terriblement angoissant !  
Ma vie, notamment en tant que médecin se voyant remettre chaque mois la palme d'or du plus infernal de tous les employés, n'existait pas.  
Moi-même, je n'existais pas. Wilson non plus. Et Cuddy, encore moins !  
Je mentionnerai rapidement l'inexistence de mon équipe qui n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose.

Bref, tout était fictif ! Y compris ... Ma relation ambigüe avec ma patronne !  
Je manquais pour un peu de m'étrangler une nouvelle fois.

« HOUSE ! » _cria de nouveau une voix._

Cet éclat de voix fut suivit par un tremblement de terre.  
Tout le décor se mit dangereusement à bouger, faisant chuter la télévision qui heurta ensuite le sol avec grand fracas.  
Les secousses cessèrent d'un coup.  
J'allais crier à l'hérésie, lorsqu'elles reprirent de plus belle, se faisant encore plus violentes, m'obligeant à ravaler les mots doux qui allaient m'échapper.  
Tout devint alors flou. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me sentis vaciller et basculer vers tous les côtés, sans pouvoir garder un quelconque équilibre.  
Abandonnant toutes formes de résistance, je laissais finalement mon corps mollasse retomber sur le canapé. Vide de toute énergie, je fermais finalement les yeux tandis que les saccades redoublaient d'intensité.

J'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux et tombai sur ... le regard paniqué de ma patronne qui était en train de me secouer comme un prunier.  
Je fis immédiatement le lien avec le tremblement de terre.  
Son état devait être semblable à celui que j'avais adopté en découvrant mon nouvel univers.  
Sa respiration était saccadée, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses cheveux ondulaient en suivant le mouvement horizontal qu'elle faisait de la tête ...

Ma dite patronne me détailla avec des yeux ronds. Ce qui devait concorder avec le sourire idiot que je lui offrais en la regardant de façon assez intense ...

« Vous m'êtes indispensable. »

Ça m'avait échappé ...

Elle m'a regardé, interloquée, sourcils froncés.

Le silence est une vertu aux bienfaits évidents... Je promets solennellement de méditer cette pensée pendant un bon bout de temps.  
Pour ma défense, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Ce rêve - ou ce plongeon dans un totalement monde irréel m'avait complétement traumatisé. Il faut me comprendre; je venais de me retrouver coincé dans une dimension cruelle dans laquelle j'étais acteur de mon propre rôle et condamné à regarder des scènes envoutantes sur lesquelles je n'avais aucun contrôle.  
Et je dois avouer que sa déclaration m'avait largement perturbé. Ce qui pourrait éventuellement expliquer mes propos ahurissants.

Mais revenons en à Cuddy qui méditait toujours sur ma répartie.  
Cuddy ... Le problème d'une femme qui attend depuis près de vingt ans un signe de votre part, c'est que lorsque vous lui donnerez l'occasion de pouvoir enfin vous mettre le grappin dessus, elle la saisira, sans se poser la question du pourquoi ou du comment. J'aurais dans ce cas pu avoir droit à un sourire béat accompagné d'un simple merci suivi par un langoureux baiser pour témoigner de sa gratitude.  
Malheureusement pour moi, elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de femmes. Lisa Cuddy, elle, m'a offert un sourire goguenard enjolivé d'un regard perçant des plus déstabilisants en prenant bien soin de souligner.

« Indispensable ? »

Je crois que c'était sa façon de me dire que cette éloge allait me suivre pendant quelques décennies ...  
Passons.

J'aurais alors pu me contenter d'un hochement de la tête avant de lui indiquer nonchalamment la sortie. Sauf que j'étais toujours dans un état second.  
Je me savais très fort pour sortir des énormités. Ce dont je n'avais en revanche pas conscience, c'était que je pouvais m'enfoncer à ce point-là.  
Ma première bourde aurait pourtant du me valoir la possibilité de rester muet comme une carpe.

« Ça vous dit un dîner ce soir ? »

Je ne sus jamais par quelle force surnaturelle cette phrase avait pu sortir de ma bouche. Toujours est-il que je me suis soudainement retrouvé à prier mieux qu'un fervent catholique pour qu'elle ne m'ait pas entendu.  
Sauf que, comme tout bon mortel, cette entité que l'on nomme Dieu m'a rapidement abandonné.

« Si j'en juge pas votre gêne, j'ai tendance à penser qu'il n'y a pas de piège. J'accepte. » a t-elle répondu sans plus se poser de question.

Le prochain qui me parle de Dieu, je lui arrache sa langue avec un crucifix !

« Je penserai à remercier Dieu pour ce miracle. » a t-elle jugé bon d'ajouter.

Ok... Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que cette personne puisse être Lisa Cuddy ...  
D'un coup, l'idée d'arracher la langue du premier blasphémateur me parut beaucoup moins attrayante.  
Le crucifix restera là où il est; je lui ferai payer cette offense d'une toute autre façon.

« Ravi de pourvoir satisfaire les prières que vous faisiez chaque jour à mon sujet. »

J'étouffais un crie de joie intérieur. Enfin je me retrouvais ! Insolent, provocateur et ...

« Mais ... vous ne jouez pas de rôle au moins ? » demandais-je d'une voix inquiète.  
Aïe ... Me revoilà du côté obscurs. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ...

« Excusez moi ? s'est-elle étonnée, totalement paumée.  
_ Non rien. J'étais en train de vous imaginer dans le rôle de dominatrice et ça m'a effrayé. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans rien ajouter, signe qu'elle abandonnait cette partie.  
Ouf ... Je m'en tirais plutôt bien cette fois ci.

« Je viens pour quelle heure ? » m'a t-elle demandé tandis que je me félicitais pour ce revirement.

Zut, j'en avais presque oublié le dîner.  
Ce qui n'était visiblement pas son cas.

« 20 heures. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre la nourriture livrée à domicile. »

Elle acquiesça brièvement sans rien dire.

De mon coté, je n'étais apparemment pas tout à fait remis ...  
Comment ça j'utilise encore ce prétexte alors qu'en réalité, je mourrais d'envie de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, en particulier depuis que j'avais constaté l'effet que sa présence pouvait avoir sur moi ?

Mais ...

« Merci d'accepter. » l'ai-je alors remerciée, sans avoir un semblant de maîtrise sur mes mots.

... NON ! Je proteste !  
Et ce sourire idiot qui ne voulait plus quitter mon visage ...  
Pour ma défense ... Je n'étais toujours pas dans mon état normal !

Et Cuddy ? Elle était à la fois amusée, attendrie et méfiante quant à mon comportement et elle m'offrit un sourire hésitant tout en baladant un regard dubitatif à travers la pièce.  
Je la comprenais parfaitement; elle n'était pas habituée à me voir si avenant, en particulier sans une cause mesquine sous-jacente.

...

Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Constatant finalement qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise blague à l'horizon, elle reporta son attention sur moi et me dit d'une voix cristalline.

« A ce soir. »

Je hochais la tête sans rien ajouter. J'en avais assez dit pour aujourd'hui et les prochains jours à venir.

Elle sourit avant de quitter mon bureau en marquant sa sortie par un déhanché qui ... me fit bien évidemment pâlir d'envie.  
Simple constatation, rien de plus ...

Récapitulons une dernière fois. Je m'étais retrouvé dans un monde parallèle, coincé dans le corps d'un acteur, à regarder une vidéo aberrante, qui hantera mes rêves jusque la fin de mes jours, où ma sulfureuse patronne et moi-même nous adonnions à l'expression d'une passion qui semblait réciproque. Un monde où je n'existais pas et où tout mon univers n'était que fiction.

Une expérience flippante, traumatisante, frustrante mais pour le moins intéressante qui me vaudra un (voire plusieurs) dîner avec Lisa Cuddy.

...

Dans le fond, ça a du bon, un rêve qui vous propulse dans un monde parallèle.

Fin


End file.
